poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas' Adventures Series
List of the Scenes and Quotes used for 76859Thomas' "Thomas' Adventures" movies. When everyone are introducing themselves to someone new in the movies *I'm Thomas. (The Adventure Begins) *I'm Percy. (Thomas and Scruff) *I'm Edward. (The Adventure Begins) *And I'm James. (The Adventure Begins) *My name is Toby. (The Lost Puff) *I'm Emily. (King of the Railway) *I am Gordon, fastest and best and I pull the Express. () *I am Henry. (Henry's Happy Coal) *I'm Dash, I'm Bash, And I'm Ferdinand. (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *My name's Luke. (The Switch) *I'm Charlie. (Play Time) *My name is Hiro. (Hero of the Rails) *I'm Paxton. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *My name is Victor. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *My name's Kevin. (Misty Island Rescue) *And my real name is Montage, but you just call me Duck. () *I'm Annie and she's Clarabel. (The Adventure Begins) *Henrietta () *I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. (Maud Pie) *I'm Spike. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *My name's Starlight Glimmer. () *Name's Scootaloo, And I'm Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom. (Call of the Cutie) *I'm Princess Cadance. () *I'm Shining Armor. (Games Ponies Play) *'Princess Cadance': And this is our beloved baby filly, Flurry Heart. () *I'm Heckle and I'm Jeckle. (Goldfeather) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () *Curdie () *Turnip () When everyone are looking at each other and/or looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story or a song *Thomas and Percy (Misty Island Rescue) *James and Gordon (Salty All At Sea) *Emily () *Toby () *Henry () *Edward () *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery, Luke's New Friend or The Switch) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro (Hiro Helps Out) *Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Victor and Kevin (Santa's Little Engine) *Duck () *Annie and Clarabel (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Henrietta (The Truth About Toby) *Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (The Hooffields and McColts) *Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone) *Rarity and Applejack (Made in Manehattan) *Starlight Glimmer and Spike (The Crystalling - Part 2) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance () *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () *Turnip () *Curdie () When everyone say "What?!" after someone says something surprising or shocking *Thomas (Tale of the Brave) *Percy (Tale of the Brave) *James (Reds Vs. Blues) *Luke (The Switch) *Victor (Snow Place Like Home) *Twilight Sparkle and Spike (The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1) *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (28 Pranks Later) *Rarity (Sisterhooves Social) *Applejack (Sisterhooves Social) *Fluttershy (Magic Duel) *Apple Bloom and Scootaloo (Hearts and Hooves Day) *Sweetie Belle (Stare Master) *Princess Cadance (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) When everyone was amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened *'Thomas and Percy:' Flizzing fireboxes! (Up, Up and Away!) or Whoa (Hero of the Rails) *'Bash, Dash and Ferdinand:' Oh me! Oh my! That's right! (Merry Misty Island) *'Luke:' () *'Charlie:' Bubbling boilers! (Charlie and Eddie) *'Kevin:' Wow! (Snow Place Like Home) *'Twilight Sparkle:' () *'Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike:' Ooooh! or Aaaah! (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: '''Whoa! (''The Cutie Mark Chronicles) When everyone are laughing at something funny that happened *Thomas and Percy (Hero of the Rails) *Gordon, Henry, Emily, Toby, Edward and James (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro (Hero of the Rails) *Victor and Kevin (Victor Says Yes) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Duck (The Thomas Way) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike (What About Discord) *Starlight Glimmer () *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (28 Pranks Later) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows) *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene and Curdie () When everyone is scared and frighten by something horrible or terrifying that is happening *'Thomas:' gasps (The Adventure Begins) *'Percy:' gasps (Day of the Diesels) *'James:' screams (Tale of the Brave) *'Henry:' screams (Henry Spots Trouble) *'Gordon:' gasps (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *'Toby:' gasps (Den and Dart) *'Emily:' gasps (Best Engine Ever) *'Luke:' Oh my! (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Hiro:' gasps (Hiro Helps Out) *'Paxton:' gasps (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Victor:' gasps (Steamy Sodor) *'Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:' gasp (The Return of Harmony part 1) *'Starlight Glimmer:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Spike:' Aah! (Feeling Pinkie Keen) *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:' gasp (Just for Sidekicks) *'Shining Armor:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Princess Cadance:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Heckle and Jeckle:' AAAAHH! (The Lion Hunt) * When everyone is running away from something horrible is happening and going after someone bad and/or good *Thomas, Percy, Kevin, James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby and Emily (Day of the Diesels ''and ''The Missing Christmas Decorations) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand in fast forward) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Ho Ho Snowman) *Hiro (Hero of the Rails) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Victor (Kevin the Steamie) *Duck () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Shining Armor (The Crystal Empire part 1) *Starlight Glimmer () *Princess Cadence (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () When everyone are all watching happily when two characters are in love and at the happy ending of the movies Version 1 *Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor and Kevin (Henry's Health and Safety) *Duck () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Starlight Glimmer () *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence () *Flurry Heart () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () Version 2 *Thomas and Percy (Day of the Diesels) *Gordon and Henry (Merry Misty Island) *James and Emily (Splish, Splash, Splosh!) *Edward (Charlie and Eddie) *Toby (Toby and Dash) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas' Crazy Day) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor and Kevin (Henry's Health and Sately) *Duck () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Starlight Glimmer () *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () When everyone is dancing *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Emily and James (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor) *Edward and Charlie (Charlie and Eddie) *Kevin (Misty Island Rescue) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) * *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike (Party of One) *Starlight Glimmer () *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Call of the Cutie) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Heckle and Jeckle (The Rain Makers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () When everyone is traveling together *Thomas, Percy and Kevin (Day of the Diesels) *James and Emily (A Blooming Mess) *Toby (Toby and Bash) *Gordon (Toby's New Whistle) *Henry () *Edward and Charlie (Charlie and Eddie) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) *Hiro (Hiro Helps Out) *Paxton (Gordon Runs Dry) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Victor (Victor Says Yes) *Duck (The Thomas Way) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () When almost everyone is shown asleep *Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Edward, Gordon and Henry () *Toby (Thomas Comes to Breakfast) *Bash (Toby and Bash) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Victor and Kevin (The Early Bird) *Duck (Duck and the Slip Coaches) *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas the Babysitter) *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle and Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (The Cutie Map Part 2) *Starlight Glimmer () *Apple Bloom (Apple Family Reunion) *Sweetie Belle (For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls) *Scootaloo (Sleepless in Ponyville) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance () *Heckle and Jeckle (Ten Pin Terrors) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () * Turnip () * Curdie () When everyone are feeling and looking sad about something very sad happening, someone special dying or has died or saying goodbye sadly in the movies *Thomas (The Great Race) *Percy (with tears in his eyes; Day of the Diesels) *Luke (with tears in his eyes; Blue Mountain Mystery) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *James () *Toby () *Edward () *Henry () *Gordon () *Emily (Emily and Dash) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Victor () *Kevin (Kevin's Cranky Friend) *Duck (Duck and the Slip Coaches) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle (with tears in her eyes; Princess Twilight Sparkle part 2) *Applejack (Apple Family Reunion) *Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity (Tanks for the Memories) *Spike (with tears in his eyes; The Times They Are a Changeling) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Starlight Glimmer (with tears in her eyes; No Second Prances) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (The Crystal Empire part 2) *Flurry Heart () *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool (Rocket Racket) *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) Category:76859Thomas